


i love you (but i don't know why)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, M/M, sex discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa wants to party, Kuroo is throwing a party and Iwaizumi just happens to get involved.





	i love you (but i don't know why)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, hell i didn't even read through this once. i'll fix it in the morning, probably. 
> 
> oikawa plays volleyball, kuroo doesn't. iwaizumi is 35 and oikawa is probably a fourth year, so like 22?

Tetsurou Kuroo is part of the Alpha Epsilon Pi frat on campus so Oikawa knows him through- well, a friend of a friend. _He_ doesn’t know Kuroo directly, he knows Kuroo because of Kageyama, but that’s enough of a reason to get to know Kuroo.

It’s not like Kageyama is ever going to invite Oikawa to a frat party after all.

 

Oikawa sees Kuroo across the cafeteria because of his hair- it stands out in a crowd without it being a ridiculous colour, and for that, Oikawa has to give Kuroo props.

He slides into the empty seat next to Kuroo and gives him that winning _Oikawa Tooru_ smile that everyone loves. Kuroo gives him a smirk back, like he already knows what Oikawa is thinking.

“Oikawa Tooru? Gracing _me_ with his presence? I’m honored,” Kuroo says, voice laced carefully with sarcasm.

“Well Kuroo, it just so happens our interests fall into line _very well_ ,” Oikawa says.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, “we both like blondes?”

“We both like _parties_ , and I hear your frat is throwing a rager at the end of this month.”

“Ah.” Kuroo’s grinning now. “I see- you want in then?”

“Yes.”

“Well- then you’re going to have to go through hazing,” Kuroo says. “That’s the only way outsiders get to attend parties.”

“Well, then,” Oikawa says, “what do I have to do?”

 

-

 

Iwaizumi Hajime is young and pretty, he’s an alumnus from Alpha Epsilon Pi and he’s _rich_. A young millionaire CEO, Oikawa reads as he scrolls through the man’s Wikipedia page.

Kuroo had said this: “you have to sleep with an alumnus, and then get him to vouch for you,” before he’d given Oikawa Iwaizumi’s phone number.

Oikawa had meant to get around to texting the older man, but he’s beaten to the chase.

**Is this Oikawa Tooru?**

_Yes, it is. Iwaizumi, right?_

**Yeah, was wondering if you were ever going to message me.**

**Decided to message first. Are you free now?**

Oikawa contemplates, but decides his homework can wait one more night.

_Yes._

**Call me.**

Logically, Oikawa’s head is screaming no- it’s dangerous, but Oikawa’s gut is screaming do it. So, he does.

The phone rings once before Iwaizumi picks up.

“Oikawa Tooru?” His voice is rougher than Oikawa thought it’d be.

“That’s me,” Oikawa answers, a grin breaking out on his face.

If there’s one thing he’s learned, even if you’re alone on the phone, facial expressions help with conversation. If you spend the entire time with your face serious, you’re going to sound it.

“So, you want to get into an Alpha Epsilon Pi party?” Iwaizumi says as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

“Yes,” Oikawa says. “Is there a day we can meet up to discuss details?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer right away. Oikawa can hear him say, ‘ _looks good, send me the final copy as soon as possible,’_ before he answers.

“We can discuss details now. Do you want to top or bottom?”

Oikawa hums as he absentmindedly flips through his textbook, “I don’t mind being on the bottom, but I play volleyball so don’t be too rough. I don’t want to be sore if I have practice the next day.”

“We can plan around your schedule, let me know what days off you have for the next month and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Okay, text me your email later. Condoms?”

Iwaizumi snorts, “yeah.”

“Good, if you said no, I’d have to give up the frat party altogether.”

“Smart,” Iwaizumi says. “Kinks?”

Oikawa laughs, “no, you?”

“I like to be called daddy,” Iwaizumi answers upfront and Oikawa flushes. “That’s my only requirement, if you can’t fulfill it, we can’t sleep together.”

Oikawa is glad he doesn’t call his dad ‘daddy’, not that he ever has. A little compensation of morals never hurt anyone, right?

“That’s fine _daddy_ ,” Oikawa says.

“Good, do you have anything else you’d like to discuss?” Iwaizumi says.

“No, we’re good.”

“Okay, send me your schedule as soon as possible then. I expect to hear from you soon.”

“Alright,” and then Iwaizumi hangs up- without a goodbye or anything.

Oikawa sighs and flops onto his bed wondering just what he’s gotten himself into.

 

Oikawa texts Kuroo later.

_Do all the alumni have daddy kinks or just the one you gave me?_

**Just him. He’s the only one who fits it.**

-

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi eventually agree to a place, time and date. Oikawa makes sure to clean himself and watches what he eats to make sure nothing goes wrong.

They meet up at a fancy hotel that makes Oikawa feel ridiculously out of place, even if he’s dressed up in a suit Iwaizumi had sent him for this occasion and is all done up – hair, makeup and everything.

When Oikawa sees Iwaizumi walk into the hotel, he thinks that Kuroo might be right.

Iwaizumi is fit, maybe a little shorter than Oikawa, but he could probably bench-press twice what Oikawa does. He fills out his suit nicely, hair slick back, he looks like a young, pretty, millionaire out of a drama.

Iwaizumi greets him and Oikawa smiles, coy and pretty, “hi daddy.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow and takes the lead, “you’re cuter in person.”

“You too- pictures don’t do you justice.”

Iwaizumi picks up their key and then they make small talk all the way to their room. Iwaizumi majored in sports education, switched in his third year to business. He’s thirty-five, and Oikawa mentions how he doesn’t look a day past twenty-five.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “like I haven’t heard that one before.”

Oikawa pouts jokingly, “I was just being honest.”

They make it to their room, and the moment the door is closed and locked, Iwaizumi is kissing him, pulling his suit apart.

“Baby you teased me too much in the lobby,” Iwaizumi says between the kisses he lays on Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa tugs at Iwaizumi’s suit, willing it to come apart under his fingers, “I was just doing what you asked, daddy. I was being good, wasn’t I?”

Iwaizumi groans, “so good baby- the best I’ve had yet.”

Oikawa lets Iwaizumi push him into the bed. Iwaizumi has made quick work of the buttons on of his shirt and it leaves his chest exposed as Iwaizumi straddles him.

“Good boys deserve presents don’t they,” Iwaizumi asks as he leaves kisses down Oikawa’s chest, and Oikawa nods.

He goes to run his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, but finds it hard with gel. He opts to run his hands along Iwaizumi’s arms instead.

“They do daddy, I deserve a present don’t I?”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll give you a great present.”

 

-

 

“I _can’t_ believe you slept with Iwaizumi! Shits fucking crazy, his whole ‘daddy kink’ thing _totally_ turns everyone off,” Terushima shouts, pouring Oikawa a shot.

Oikawa smirks, “well- sometimes you have to compensate your morals to party with the best.”

“Aww- you hear that Kuroo, he said we’re the _best_!” Bokuto shouts, already five shots deep.

Kuroo snickers, “well- welcome to the party then, Oikawa.”

They clink shots before downing them, Oikawa savours the burn of alcohol as it goes down his throat.

“Glad to be here.”

 

-

 

Oikawa wakes up the next morning in a bed that isn’t his own, in sheets that are too nice for a university student to own.

He’s fully dressed, which is a good sign.

His hangover doesn’t seem to be awful either, which is another plus.

He gets up slowly and finds a note on the bedside table.

_You called me last night, asked me to pick you up so I did. I don’t usually do this, but you were the best baby I’ve ever had. Would be a shame to let you go without asking you to stick around, breakfast in the kitchen. I’ll be home at noon, do as you’d like._

_\- Hajime_

Oikawa glances at the clock on the wall, it’s about ten. So, he can either stick around until noon, or leave now and never come back. He weighs his options, but the choice is ultimately clear for him: A pretty, young sugar daddy? Well, there are worse things that could happen.

 

(So maybe he’ll have to compensate his morals for an extended period of time, as long as he’s not made to wear a diaper and act like an _actual_ baby, he supposes that’s fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely kinkshame me because that's one of my kinks. i too like oikawa have compensated my morals for daddy kink (after this fic). inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGAYzUq0FWg).


End file.
